Eternal Colors
by PokeSpe-Lover-Girl33333
Summary: It's a story with a whole lotta love! Whatever shippings the first reviewer wants! I'll do that with my nextstory too so look out for that! Rated M for language in later chapters.
1. Love Just Sucks

Eternal Colors

Me:I just wanted to create another story because my others have all been rejects.

Silver:What about _Happy Birthday!_? You have a comment on it. That means people actually read it.

Me:Yeah it was a great accomplishment on my part. But this may or may not be a lemon. So Silver you know what to do.

Silver:We don't own Pokemon.

Me:By the way unless I say so none of my stories are connected, so this has nothing to do with _Happy_ _Birthday!_.

* * *

Key

" _" = talking

'_' = thinking

_ = narrative

* * *

Chapter 1-Love Just Sucks

Gold's P.O.V

Poor poor little brother. He just doesn't get the ladies. My names Gold Blaine and I am the oldest out of 4 brothers. Now I'm not what you call "mature" or "graceful". I love to eat, playing pranks and annoying people is my specialty, and many people say I have no "manners". Even with all my faults I have a cute (yet nagging) girlfriend and tons of fan girls. So it was only natural for me to worry about my brother. He has _no_ romantic flare!

Ember Blaine is my youngest brother. We don't look anything alike because I take after my mother and he my father. Actually he looks alot like our cousin, Yellow. See, my dad and Yellow's mom were twins. Both Yellow and Ember took after them so the look like twins. He had the same hair style as Yellow when she wears her hat. It was the same blond color too. He had yellow eyes that were sharp for the most part but soften to the same tone as Yellow's. His skin was paler than Yellow's but no one really notices. He was even the same height, but that's because he's only 11-years-old.

My lil' bro' is so clueless when it comes to girls. Anything else he rocks. He can play every type of instrument, he's read and memorized 9,000 books, and he can take down a truck driver. He's in love with his childhood friend, Aqua, and Ruby's little sister. I think the reason he gets so flustered is because he always shuts people out and doesn't know how to let people in. Wow wasn't _that_ a Dr. Phil moment.

Oh well I guess you'll have to just listen to all of our stories to find out what happens.

Yellow's P.O.V

I watched my little twin swing from the small hammock we shared. Ember and I were in the Viridian forest. The hammock was tied to two big apple trees that sat in the middle of clearing. I sat next to the tiny crescent lake with Chuchu, sketching a baby squirtle that slept on a rock. I was about to continue with my work until Ember spoke up.

"Onee-chan?" he half asked. "Yes?" I asked. "Well...I was wondering if I could get advice." he said. My eyes widened. 'He needs advice?' I thought. "Sure! Go on ask away!" I shouted eagerly. "Well I have this crush-" I didn't let him finish. "A _**crush**_? How cute! Let me guess it's Aqua-chan right? Oh I knew it! I mean she's the first guess since she's so cute!" I babbled. Hey, don't judge me she's adorable! Long straight black hair. Big shining blue eyes that was always filled with joy. She was so charmingly short too! 3 feet tall, that's shorter than me! Her voice was so soothing and sweet.

"Onee-chan!" Ember shouted. His pale skin flushed bright red. Oh my gee! "Kyaah~! Oh my gee, oh my gee, oh my gee! I so gotta tell someone!" I got up quickly only to be hit with an apple. I clutched my throbbing head and squealed,"Oww! Why did you do that?" He plucked another apple from the tree and took a bite. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to tell anybody just yet." He took another bite.

'Oh well. I'll just go crazy happy when they finally do know.' I thought as I plopped down with him on the hamock and fell asleep.

* * *

Me:Well if you want another chapter I just need 5 reviews!

Silver:You'll be happy with one.

Me:Shut up!


	2. Good Morning My Dear!

Eternal Colors

* * *

Me:I just published my first chapter so I'm gonna quickly type this in before bed!

Silver:I don't think they care what you're doing later they just want you to finish this chapter.

Me:Whatever just do the disclaimer.

Silver:Why do I always have to do it? I don't like being left alone with you.

Me:Fine! I don't want you here anyway! *Kicks him out* BLUE!

Blue:Yes sweetie?

Me:Disclaimer please.

Blue:We don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Good Morning My Dear!

* * *

Blue's P.O.V

I tiptoed into Aqua's room at the Oak house. It was dark in the small white and blue room. I crept toward the cozy bed in the corner of the room. I laid my hand on the soft white and blue plaid blanket that covered Aqua's small frame. Her head laid on a white cotton pillow. Her eevee, Eve, curled up next to her. I was sent by Yellow this morning to wake her up. (Let's pretend it's the next day.) "Aqua-chan..." I said softly."Please wake up, honey." I shook her lightly. She snuggled into her blanket even more. 'Aw! How cute!' I thought warmly. I drew the blinds slowly, letting in the pale yellow sunlight.

I heard a soft yawn coming from the small bed. Aqua streched out her arms and opened her eyes. Eve jumped on her lap and greeted her sweetly,"Vee!" I smiled, memories of my morninings with Wigglytuff. "Good morning my dear! Did you sleep well?" I said.

* * *

Somewhere else in the Oak house.

Gold's P.O.V

I whipped open the door to Ember's room. He was sleeping peacefully in a plain but cozy bed in the corner. Evan, his eevee, curled up to him. I ran over to his window and ripped the curtains open. He stirred a little before opening his eyes. He turned in my direction and glowered. "Why must you wake me in such a manner?" he asked completely unhappy with my choice of waking him up. I grinned proud of my immaturity 'cause hey I don't need to be mature when I have Ember to be mature for me.

"Good morning my dear lil' brother! Yellow's making breakfeast so we better hurry and hit the shower while we still have time!" I said.

* * *

Somewhere _else_in the Oak House.

Red's P.O.V

I walked casually into Terro's room. What? Who's Terro? Terro is Gold's 2nd youngest brother. He hand sandy brown hair and green eyes. He had pale-pink skin. I strode into his red and black room. Stepping up to his bed I grabbed him and shook him all around. His eyes snapped open but then immediately closed again. "Err. Why did you wake my like that?" he asked.I dropped him and said,"Well, good morning to you my dear kohai!"

* * *

Me:Okay I really hope this isn't to short. BTW kohai means underclassmen.

Blue:We're upping up our price for a new chapter. This time it's 10 reviews! If you love this story tell everyone you know about this story!


	3. Notice!

Eternal Colors

NOTICE

Me: Sorry for the wait! I've been busy working on another story that's gonna premier soon!

Blue: You also have to tell them about the problem we are facing right now.

Me: Yep! See the first two reviewers wanted two totally opposite shippings. Oldrivalshipping and Luckyshipping. I'm fine with either, so I really can't choose! BTW I need help with the rest of the shippings. They must include the following people: Sapphire, Ruby, Silver, Crystal, Gold, Ethan, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Red. It can also be my OCs and one of them together just review with what you choose.

Blue: Put me with somebody cute! Any age!

Me: Yeah so just click the little review button at the bottom and I'll make the chapters with the shippings.


End file.
